


About Time...

by CGotAnAccount



Series: Voltron Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron Bingo 2018, change, shiro is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Shiro had heard all his life that change was inevitable, usually not in the most pleasant of contexts.





	About Time...

Shiro had heard all his life that change was inevitable, usually not in the most pleasant of contexts. The onset of his disease meant that his parents were always trying to prepare him for the slow degradation of his body and the crushing lifestyle change that would come with it. Then there had been the car crash that had taken them and he'd had only whispers of the past and doctors to remind him of the creeping future. He had fought it then with every rep in the gym, every shock of his electric-stimulation bracelet, and every curse that slipped between his gritted teeth at night.

But now? He might just drop to his knees and weep tears of joy to whatever god of change sculpted Keith over these years.

Between the time he'd been dead -or missing, as Keith preferred- and the time that Keith had been away in whatever time warp adventure he'd been on, well.... things had changed.

Those usual nape length locks had lengthened and just brushed Keith's now broad shoulders, his jaw had sharpened into something that cut through Shiro's psyche on a daily basis, and that chest... what was once lean and full of whipcord strength could now serve as a pillow for Shiro's sweetest dreams.

Shiro's feelings themselves hadn't needed such a radical change, more of a shift. Gone was the young man he'd wanted to fold into his arms and keep safe from the world, now replaced by this hard-bodied knight in shining armor that had swooped into his life and cut down Shiro's greatest nightmares.

Then again, this really was the culmination of his greatest hopes and dreams, as much to be expected of a life that's dealt him a pretty shit hand so far. He wasn't going to question positive change this time. Especially not when it included this gorgeous man in his bed singing his praises each night.

The most shocking change of all had been Keith's sudden reversal on the 'brother' label. One day Shiro had been trying to keep his eyes to himself, convinced that he would make Keith uncomfortable, and the next he'd been pinned to the command station on the Atlas in the middle of Keith's private tour, slowly taken apart as his best friend dropped to his knees and cleared all former confusion.

When he was finally coherent enough to ask for clarification, Shiro had been relieved to hear that Keith had merely been playing his cards close to his chest in case they weren't on the same page. Thankfully Shiro's recent ogling hadn't been as subtle as intended and had clued Keith into the change in his feelings.

Really, Shiro felt like this was a long time coming in the grand scheme of universal favors. A man can only take so much bad luck, torture, and evaporation before he gets to even the score in one magnificent blowjob. Fortunately, Keith was determined to put the score heavily in Shiro's favor from now on, adding to the tally on a regular basis.

Now the only change Shiro could see on the horizon made his heart beat a little faster and it shined like the silver ring tucked into his bedside table, waiting for the right time.

 


End file.
